The present invention concerns a monolithic integrated capacitor, the electrodes of which are formed by two conductive coatings applied to a substrate and separated from each other by a dielectric layer, where the upper coating lying on the dielectric layer is connected with at least one of the two connection lines of the capacitor via at least one conductive air bridge. Such a monolithic integrated capacitor is disclosed in xe2x80x9cDesign Guide, GaAs Foundry Servicesxe2x80x9d by Texas Instruments, Version 4.2, February 1997, pages 1-6.
At very high frequencies e.g. in the millimetre wave range, monolithic integrated capacitors do not have purely capacitative properties like concentrated capacitors, but under certain circumstances they also have a very high inductive reactance. This inductive part results mainly from one or more conductive air bridges which connect a coating of the capacitor with a connection line. The smaller the capacitor, i.e. the smaller the dimensions of the coatings on the condenser, the greater the distance to the connection lines and the longer the conductive air bridges must be made. However the longer the conductive air bridges, the greater the parasitic inductive part of the reactance.
The invention is therefore based on the task of creating a monolithic integrated capacitor, where the parasitic inductive part of the reactance is as small as possible.
The said task is solved by the features of claim 1 in that the two connection lines are connected together by at least one high resistance line bridging the capacitor. This line constitutes an inductive reactance which is connected parallel to the other parasitic inductive reactances. The entire inductive part of the capacitor reactance is thus substantially reduced.
According to the sub-claims, the monolithic integrated capacitor can be formed either as a series-connected element where the upper coating is connected via a conductive air bridge to one of the two connection lines and the lower coating lying under the dielectric layer goes over directly into the other connection line. Or the monolithic integrated capacitor can form a shunt to earth where the lower coating is brought into contact via a through contact in the substrate to an earth line present on the opposite substrate side and the upper coating is connected with both connection lines via a conductive air bridge in both cases.